The struggle - La lucha
by LouisBlind
Summary: Un trágico MuraAka, como sobrevive el amor cuando una enfermedad ataca?


**Traigo este OS improvisado, la verdad no pensaba escribir nada hasta acabar con mis pendientes pero hoy se cumplen 4 años desde que perdí a uno de mis mejores amigos y a uno de los hombres que más he amado víctima del cáncer y necesitaba desahogarme un poco, muchas cosas de aquí están basadas en cosas que vivi y senti. Espero que les guste. Me inspiré también en una canción de Jason Mraz titulada "I won't give up"**

 **Video oficial: watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns**

 **Video con letras: watch?v=tsKhBBXPZx4**

...

-Debe estar equivocado! ¡¿Cómo no lo pudieron diagnosticar antes?!- la voz de ese pelirrojo tembló y se notaba que un escalofrío recorrió al peli lila luego de esa noticia

-Lo lamento, no hay errores en este diagnóstico, han sido muchos exámenes y los síntomas del joven han empeorado en esos años, lamento la noticia y espero que entienda que aún hay tratamientos para mejorar la calidad de vida que tiene por el tiempo que resta- cada palabra lo hacía enfurecer más, no era contra el médico o contra el equipo de ese hospital, estaba enojado con Dios, ¡¿Cómo había permitido algo como eso?!

\- ¿Y cuánto es ese tiempo? - una voz serena interrumpió, ambas miradas se dirigieron al rostro del paciente, ese chico de cabello morado que se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, a su pareja podría molestarle la noticia, pero a fin de cuentas él era quien estaba sufriendo ¿no?

-Doctor… ¿cuánto tiempo me queda? - fue directo, se notaba a manzana en su garganta temblar al hablar, apenas podía dejar salir un hilo de voz por la angustia, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que parecía una mentira

-Es difícil decirlo, en este momento aún hay análisis por hacer… El cáncer debe estar en la tercera etapa, pero avanza muy rápido, es un caso muy raro por la metástasis que ha desarrollado… Podemos iniciar el tratamiento inmediatam…-

\- ¡¿Tercera etapa?! ¡Como lo dicen hasta ahora! - el pelirrojo saltó de la silla interrumpiendo al médico, el desespero se notaba en su mirada, cómo era posible que los exámenes no arrojaran nada antes!

-Cuál es el tratamiento- ya estaba limpiándose las lágrimas, el peli lila no podía hacer más que aceptar lo que estaba pasando y afrontarlo con lo que le quedara de fuerzas

-Debe someterse a cirugía en no más de 2 meses para remover el tumor principal y recibir quimioterapia para aminorar el daño al resto del cuerpo, aunque a estas alturas ya no hay muchas probabilidades, como dije… Solo podemos mejorar las condiciones de vida por el tiempo que le quede- el médico también parecía afligido, ver a una pareja de chicos tan jóvenes en una situación como esa, ningún médico podría desear darle ese diagnóstico a alguien que apenas comienza a vivir su juventud

-¿Cuánto tiempo? - la pregunta se repitió, pero esta vez con un tono más sombrío por parte del pelirrojo

-La supervivencia es de un 5%, en el peor de los casos viviría un mínimo de 5 meses y un máximo de 2 años- dijo sin remedio el médico. El silencio reinó por varios segundos, apenas se escuchó la noticia ambos chicos se abrazaron, el peli lila aparentaba estar más calmado pero seguro estaba destrozado.

-Gracias doctor… Me voy a contactar con mi familia y luego programaremos el tratamiento- el peli lila respiro hondo y abrazo de nuevo al pelirrojo que se ocultaba a llorar en su hombro

-Akachin, vamos a casa…. Hay que hablar y… hay que planear las cosas- ambos habían dejado su casa para vivir juntos y estudiar en la misma preparatoria, ahora lo difícil sería llamar a su familia y hablar de su diagnóstico, confirmarle a su madre que las molestias de los últimos 4 años eran producto de un astrocitoma anaplásico y peor aún, ya había desarrollado metástasis, no sabían bien hasta adonde se había extendido el daño.

-Atsushi, lo lamento… Si hubiéramos podido saberlo antes…. Ugh no sé…- las ideas se le habían atrofiado, era la primera vez en su vida que no tenía solución o que no podía afrontar una situación, ambos estaban impotentes a merced de ese maldito cáncer

-No es tu culpa Akachin, has hecho todo lo que pudiste... Ahora debemos aprovechar el…- su voz se quebró por un momento y tuvo que detenerse a tomar aire

-Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, no vamos a dejar que algo así nos separe- ya fuera de la consulta se aferró a su pareja soltándose a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, lloraba como un niño pequeño, no podía hacerse el fuerte, el miedo que sentía, saber que ya no viviría mucho, que debía renunciar a los sueños que tenía de formar una familia, de envejecer junto a su amado... Todo estaba pasando tan rápido

-Lo siento- murmuró el más alto al enterarse de que le estaba empapando el cabello de lágrimas al pelirrojo

-No es tu culpa tampoco- repitió su pareja tratando de darle apoyo, vaya que les había costado detener las lágrimas, muchos pacientes se habían detenido a verlos, fueron casi 40 minutos entre lágrimas y lamentos antes de que pudieran moverse, Atsushi con el bastón que cargaba desde hacía unos 2 años y Seijuro justo a su lado tomándole la mano libre, ambos con un semblante sombrío, la tristeza era evidente, aunque ambos seguían caminando

-Akachin... ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? Yo creo que podrías buscar a algui…-

-No se te ocurra decirlo… No necesito a nadie más, vamos a pasar esto juntos, las tasas de supervivencia son bajas pero… Yo sé que puedes- el peli lila miró al cuello para evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan de nuevo y asintió

-Podemos juntos- repitió tragando grueso, si tan solo ese pelirrojo supiera el dolor que aguantaba, si supiera cuantos días no quería ni moverse pero seguía haciéndolo solo por el… Si solo supiera todo eso sabría que no había tantas posibilidades, el mismo sentía como su cuerpo se deterioraba, el movimiento de su pierna izquierda había disminuido desde hacía casi 2 años y ahora casi no podía caminar, el dolor empeoraba, los medicamentos ya no le aliviaban pero aun cuando deseaba rendirse no podía, verlo a su lado al acostarse y al despertar le había estado dando fuerzas

-Akachin, no volveré con mi familia, no puedo alejarme de ti- susurro aun afectado, no sabía cuánto tardaría en asimilar la noticia o si tan siquiera lograría asimilarlo….

…

Ya estaba todo hablado, la madre de Atsushi iba a vivir con ellos para ayudarles con la limpieza, ambos iban a seguir en la prepa mientras pudieran aunque no duró mucho la idea; Atsushi iba a ser operado a solo un mes de haber recibido la noticia, su pierna estaba paralizada y su brazo izquierdo iba por el mismo camino, sus dolores eran incontrolables y luego de más pruebas supieron que el cáncer llegó a sus pulmones y seguía expandiéndose, todos sabían que los pronósticos eran los peores pero esos dos nunca parecieron rendirse ni alejarse por un segundo.

-Akachin- lo llamo tomándole la mano, sentía dolor, temblaba por culpa de las medicinas y cada vez se le complicaba más concentrarse, no comía y casi no hablaba

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?- además de tomar su mano se sentó a su lado en la cama para acariciarle el cabello

-Tengo miedo... Mañana es la cirugía y el doctor dijo que solo tengo un 30% de probabilidades de despertar- seguía llorando, lo había hecho a diario desde que se enteró de todo

-Lo sé pero tú puedes, vas a sobrevivir y cuando despiertes estaré a tu lado, no te preocupes por nada más, solo despierta para poder darte un beso de buenos días de nuevo- sonrío tratando de calmarlo, le limpio las lágrimas y se recostó a abrazarlo, él mismo era consciente de que podía perderlo durante la operación y aun cuando no lo perdiera sabía que podía tener consecuencias serias cuando removieran el tumor, podía quedar ciego o algo peor

-Ahora descansa bien, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana- le beso la mejilla al más alto y se dejó abrazar hasta que ambos se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente fueron al hospital, fue una despedida bastante emotiva antes de la operación, besos, abrazos y promesas de amor, al fin sedado lo pasaron a la sala de operaciones mientras un pelirrojo angustiado esperaba noticias, sabia bien que la operación tardaría hasta 6 horas pero no iba a irse hasta que su pareja estuviera con el sano y salvo.

…

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night skies

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

Ya lo sabía, había notado que cada día los quejidos eran más constantes, había sentido los cambios emocionales constantes y sin dudas no era un secreto que su pierna no funcionaba, le frustraba verlo deteriorarse, sabía que iba a morir, ya sabía que ese cuerpo robusto y alto estaba cada vez más débil y que al final no iba a resistir, es era lo lógico pero no quería aceptarlo, le tenía fe a la voluntad de su peli lila, tenía la esperanza de que con su apoyo lograría salir adelante... Lo deseaba con todas las fuerzas, sus ojos brillantes, las sonrisas que le dedicaba y como se hacía el valiente le daban esperanza, era un chico fuerte y por eso lo había elegido para ser su pareja.

Desde hacía 4 años había notado que las migrañas de su pareja eran constantes y más fuertes de lo común, habían días en los que no dolía del todo y otros en los que llegaba a desmayarse, desde ahí comenzó a gastar sus ahorros en buscar problemas en la salud de su amado, no había costo que fuera injustificado si era por su bienestar. Comenzó a perder apetito, a vomitar y a veces tartamudeaba, en los exámenes no salía nada inusual y eso los mantenía en desconcierto. El primer año de problemas paso, perdía peso y cada día se cansaba más, tuvo que renunciar al deporte al entrar a la preparatoria, su salud se debilitó poco a poco y a los 2 años de problemas comenzó a notar que su pierna no resistía su peso, desde ahí comenzó a usar un bastón para poder moverse, los dolores pasaron a ser más generales y fuertes, había días en los que no se movía del todo.

En el último año había perdido más peso y energía, los exámenes aún no mostraban nada o eso parecía hasta que un especialista decidió no rendirse y busco exhaustivamente hasta enterarse de que había un tumor en el cerebro del joven, vaya que ese diagnóstico los había sacado de lugar, ambos sufrían a su manera pero había algo en común, el dolor que les provocaba la idea de no llegar a tener un futuro juntos, eso era lo que los estaba destruyendo a ambos aunque no apartándolos, su amor seguía intenso y honesto con el paso del tiempo.

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Entre sus pensamientos se había perdido por horas, no se había enterado de que había pasado 5 horas de pie recostando la espalda a la pared de la sala de espera o de que sus lágrimas ya habían formado un pequeño charco al mantener la cabeza agachada. Un tacto en su hombro lo hizo levantar la mirada, el médico le comenzó a hablar pero él solo pudo escuchar un claro "Él ha sobrevivido", en ese instante sintió un terrible peso salirse de sus hombros y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando ahora de alivio, un enfermero le ayudó a levantarse del suelo y lo llevó a la habitación donde ese peli lila aún esperaba a despertar, su cabeza entera estaba cubierta por vendas y se notaba que había perdido todo su cabello, estaba conectado a muchas máquinas e intravenosas pero su corazón aún latía y eso era lo que le importaba.

El médico le explicó de la cirugía, el tumor tenía fibras duras arraigadas al cerebro de su pareja, al removerlo pudieron haber afectado alguna habilidad motriz o cognitiva del más alto aunque no era nada seguro hasta que despertara. Además no sabían cuánto iba a tardar en despertar, al parecer todo dependía de la velocidad de recuperación, era otro riesgo de la cirugía que ya habían contemplado. Seijuro se sentó al lado de la camilla y le tomo la mano acariciándola con sus dedos deseando verlo ya despierto, deseaba verlo abrir los ojos y sonreír, deseaba que todo hubiera acabado de una vez, tenerlo sano y a su lado como antes...

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up

Día y noche se quedó a su lado, se separaba para asearse y comer algo, fueron los 6 días más largos de su vida, dormía recostando sus brazos y cabeza a un lado de su pareja tomándole la mano todo el día, por las mañanas le hablaba un rato si nadie lo estaba viendo, al sexto día estaba tomando una siesta cuando sintió una presión en su mano, dio un salto y comenzó a vociferar esperando que uno de los enfermeros llegara

-Buenos días Atsushi- sonrió con los ojos aguados y se acercó a besarle la mejilla una vez más

-Buu… nnh…- n habia logrado pronunciar nada pero el pelirrojo había entendido

-No te fuerces, acabas de despertar, lograron quitar el tumor y ahora esperan que mejores para enviarte a casa, el tratamiento será en casa para que no salgamos- sentía unas ansias horribles, no sabía si no estaba hablando por los medicamentos o por consecuencia de la operación.

Un enfermero lo reviso y luego un doctor, con el paso de las horas pudo comenzar a hablar un poco mejor pero al parecer había perdido un poco el control de su lengua y balbuceaba un poco. La madre del peli lila, sus hermanos y hasta su suegro lo habían visitado en esos 15 días que tardó en salir del hospital, Seijuro no lo dejó solo ni un día, estaba ahí para darle los buenos días y las buenas noches igual que en su casa.

….

And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find

-Déjame… Quiii….mmm- la lengua volvía a traicionarlo, ya se estaba hartando de eso

-Quie..ro edtar dolo- (quiero estar solo) ya no se levantaba de la cama, su pierna izquierda estaba inútil antes de operarse pero ahora su pierna derecha fallaba, él había pensado que esas cosas, que el dolor iba a desaparecer con la operación pero no, estaba inmóvil y se veía muy mal, demacrado, pálido, calvo y delgado, sentía vergüenza por dejar que lo vieran así, no quería que su pareja lo viera así! ¡Iba a darle asco, ya no quedaba nada del Atsushi del que se había enamorado!

-Te dejare solo en el cuarto, pero no voy a dejarte por nada Atsushi, no llores más… Tus ojos se ven más lindos cuando sonríes- ese pelirrojo entendía un poco al menos, los cambios físicos de su pareja eran evidentes pero nada del otro mundo, no le molestaba ayudarle a asearse, a ir al baño ni verlo así de demacrado, seguía amándolo como el primer día que pudieron llamarse "pareja". Sólo salió del cuarto esperando afuera, escuchaba los lamentos y quejidos de su pareja sintiéndose impotente, no podía ayudarlo o convencerlo de nada si no le creía cada que le decía que su amor no había cambiado ni un poco.

Cuando le daban esos episodios de depresión sabía que debía darle su espacio pero nunca se alejaba demasiado, aun lleno de moretones, pálido y flaco le mostraba afecto, a cómo podía le hacía ver que no lo cambiaría por nadie y que no iba a abandonarlo, era difícil para ambos pero iban a salir adelante, estarían juntos hasta el fin

….

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

-Ya no puedo… Doctor, no puedo deguir el tratamiento, me duele y me diento mal- ahora usaba una silla de ruedas para ser transportado, se abrigaba mucho y usaba gorros tejidos para ocultar su calvicie y la cicatriz en su cabeza, esa noticia había tomado por sorpresa al médico y a su pareja pero ambos entendían, tenía una sesión semanal de quimioterapia y el cáncer no estaba retrocediendo, estaban planeando una nueva cirugía para extraer varias masas de sus pulmones pero no sabían si era viable intentarlo

-Lo entiendo… Los estudios ya han revelado que el cáncer sigue extendiéndose y tenemos una mala noticia, el tumor volvió a formarse en su cerebro y las posibilidades han disminuido… Yo les sugiero que regresen a casa y aprovechen cada día juntos… Puedo cumplir con su voluntad y suspender la quimioterapia, vamos a darle dosis más altas de medicamentos analgésicos para mejorar sus condiciones- el médico sabía que era un caso perdido y el peli lila también lo había aceptado, solo Seijuro seguía buscando un milagro, tenía fe en su amado aun cuando todo estaba en contra

-Gradiad, d..do..mmm- siempre que le pasaba tomaba una pausa, había sonidos que ya no podía pronunciar y por momentos en serio se debía esforzar para decir unas cuantas palabras

-Gradiad doctor- dijo y le tomo la mano al pelirrojo, las manos le temblaban y no tenían fuerza de antes, un movimiento así de siempre en serio le resultaba difícil, moverse era todo un reto

-Vamos a casa Atsushi- le beso la frente antes de rodar la silla lejos de la consulta, de regreso a casa donde pasarían el resto de tiempo juntos

-Atsushi, prometeme que no vas a rendirte, que no vas a dejarte morir sin luchas…. Porque yo aún imagino nuestro futuro- susurro y lo abrazo cuando ya estuvieron sentados en el auto de su suegra

-Akachin…. No lo hare, lo hare por ti- su cuerpo había entendido que moriría pronto pero con lo que dijo el médico ya se había resignado, no había ninguna probabilidad de mejora

-Hazlo por nosotros, yo tampoco pienso rendirme- le beso los labios y con cuidado se recostó a su hombro viendo de reojo las manchas y moretones en su brazo, la quimioterapia había traído muchos efectos adversos así que entendía la decisión de su pareja

….

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am

Cada día era una lucha contra el tiempo, ya no podía moverse por su cuenta, había convulsionado varias veces y algunos días no decía nada coherente pero nunca dejó de demostrarle su amor al pelirrojo, aun cuando no le dijera nada entendible sus ojos de ilusión hablaban por él. Cuando aún podía moverse comenzó a obsesionarse con un peluche que Seijuro le había regalado varios años atrás, cada que trataban de quitárselo lloriqueaba y balbuceaba, suponían que era un capricho infantil pero nadie refuto

-Atsushi, ya es hora del desayuno- Seijuro entró cargando un plato de puré de frutas, con las inyecciones para el dolor y un vaso de agua

-Mhh a… aaa- se volteó con esfuerzo aun recostado en la cama

-Akaaa- no podía ni llamarlo, no ese día

-¿Qué pasa? - la mirada amorosa del pelirrojo jamás delataría a quien estaba viendo, cualquiera pensaría que veía a un hombre guapísimo pero no, estaba feo, flaco, demacrado y había perdido el cabello y algunos dientes pero era el amor de su vida

-A… aamm… mo- el pelirrojo sonrió con algo de tristeza y le beso los labios

-También te amo Atsushi, muchísimo más que antes- le ayudo a limpiarse las lágrimas y luego lo sentó para darle de comer más cómodamente, hacia eso cada día sin cansarse o quejarse

….

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, still looking up.

\- ¡¿Atsushi?!- su corazón se estrujo al verlo convulsionar de nuevo, corrió hacia él y lo acomodo con las almohadas, le saco la lengua y le trabo la quijada como le habían explicado, lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que pasó la convulsión, lo sentó para que respirara mejor, en ese momento noto que el peli lila estaba apretando el peluche en su mano, cuando abrió los ojos tembló de nuevo aunque por fortuna no inició otra convulsión

-Aaaka… nnn... Aaka… chin- al fin pudo llamarlo, pudo hablarle bien, lo miro a los ojos y gimió de dolor encogiéndose un poco

-Mmgh a… aamo- estiró el brazo y presiono el peluche contra el pecho del pelirrojo que no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar

-L… lo di..nnn diento- (lo siento) sus ojos estaban llorosos pero no parecía tristeza, seguro era el dolor insoportable atacando su cuerpo, su mano soltó el peluche y en ese momento otra convulsión inició, el peli lila gemía y se quejaba mientras su cuerpo saltaba

-Atsushi! Te amo… te amo mucho…. Lo siento- el pelirrojo lo abrazo tratando de detener esos saltos bruscos sin éxito, cuando el cuerpo entre sus brazos dejó de saltar se alivió y se separó para acomodarlo pero era inútil, sus ojos estaban en blanco y sus músculos relajados por completo

-Lo siento- susurro el pelirrojo entre lágrimas

-Te amo- repitió y lo abrazó de nuevo soltándose a llorar, ya lo había perdido, su milagro no se había cumplido pero al menos había dejado de sufrir, sabía bien que eso había sido lo mejor para su amado Atsushi

-Descansa- lo acomodo en la cama como si fuera a dormir y tomo el peluche para abrazarlo como hacia el peli lila, lo había perdido todo por una enfermedad, no había podido hacer nada, ni con el dinero, ni con el amor, ni con el esfuerzo… El ser humano es tan frágil a fin de cuentas...

….

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

Ahí estaba Seijuro, vistiendo a su pareja, limpiándole la piel y acomodándose la ropa, vaya que era guapo ante sus ojos

-Vamos hijo, nos esperan en el salón- el pelirrojo asintió y abrazo a esa mujer de cabello morado antes de salir al salón lleno de gente, tras el cargaban una hermosa caja de madera acolchonada por dentro, ahí descansaba su pareja, se veía tan tranquilo… Luego de muchos años era la primera vez que no parecía estar sufriendo

-Gracias por venir... Estoy seguro de que Atsushi les agradecería también- en su mano cargaba el peluche de su novio y en la otra un pañuelo para poder limpiarse

-Sé que todos lo lamentan, y entiendo que todos hubieran querido ayudar, en serio agradezco cada visita, cada palabra de apoyo que nos dieron cuando él estuvo enfermo, sin ustedes no hubiéramos podido salir adelante luego del diagnóstico…

Nadie lamenta esta muerte más que yo... El futuro que teníamos juntos se ha acabado- trataba de ser duro pero obviamente las lágrimas se le escapaban

-Espero que el siga en la memoria de todos y que no olvidemos sus mejores días- no podía hablar, en ese momento toda la generación de milagros y su suegra se pusieron de pie para abrazarlo a pesar del dolor no estaba solo y él seguiría siempre en su memoria y en sus sueños….

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up

...

 **Este OS se lo dedico a Ale, que descanse en paz; aun no lo olvido y no pienso hacerlo. Lamento si hiero la sensibilidad de alguien que perdió a un ser querido por el cáncer también.**


End file.
